


Love Never Ends

by admiralandrea



Series: Across Border Operations [4]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Slice of Life, Stillbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28853640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: A snippet of family life for the Slice of Life square on my new Trope Bingo card.
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: Across Border Operations [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1356961
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Love Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been writing an epic that is over 30k words long at the moment, but as it's my 50th birthday today, I wanted to post something. Therefore have a little snippet in my A/B/O 'verse. Mentions stillbirth and miscarriage in passing only, but I've tagged for them just in case.

Callen was lying back on a sun lounger, watching Drew run around the garden. He smiled as his pup kicked at the soccer ball Eric and Nell had brought on their last visit. Sam had expressed reservations, but Callen had persuaded him it was just a way for their son to learn co-ordination, it didn’t mean he was going to grow up to be a soccer player.

As Drew picked up the ball, Callen’s hand drifted to his stomach, which was slightly swollen from Sam fucking him earlier. His Mate was due a Rut soon and it showed in the way he’d been all over the Omega the last two days. Callen was sure that he wouldn’t be seeing their garden for a few days after this, so he was enjoying the sun while he could. 

He also had a feeling he might be pregnant, but he was keeping that thought to himself for now. They’d had a couple of false alarms recently, after an early miscarriage and a later stillbirth and they were both sensitive about the subject. Callen’s age and some health issues from his long term use of suppressants amongst other things contributed to the difficulties in carrying to term, making them realize how lucky they’d been with Drew.

“Tati, tati!” Drew’s cry got his attention and he looked up to see the four year old rushing towards him.

“What is it puppy?” Callen asked, sitting up on the edge of the lounger.

Drew thrust out his hand. “Look tati!”

Callen dutifully looked down at the handful of stones he was being shown. It was one of the things he’d quickly learned about fatherhood as Drew got older; the need to show interest in whatever his son picked up.

“Very pretty Drew-dog,” he said seriously, pulling the little boy closer so he could kiss his forehead.

Drew laughed delightedly and threw away the stones. “Love you tati,” he said solemnly, pressing a sticky kiss to Callen’s cheek.

“Love you too puppy,” Callen told him equally seriously.

“Daddy!” The shriek felt like it burst Callen’s ear drum and he pulled his head back, then quickly released his son to let him rush his other father.

“Drew-dog!” Sam called out and there were more shrieks, as the little boy was picked up and thrown in the air by his Alpha father.

Callen watched with an indulgent smile as his Mate interacted with their son, before eventually putting him back down, so that Drew could charge down the garden again.

“Hey,” Sam gave him a smile that was just for the two of them as he came over to join Callen on his lounger.

Callen leaned forward and Sam obliged him with a kiss. “How are Bel and the puppies?” he asked when Sam let him go.

“They’re fine,” Sam said, moving them around on the lounger so that Callen was between his legs, leaning back against the Alpha’s larger frame.

Callen hummed, eyes sliding closed as he relaxed into Sam’s body, listening to Drew chatter away to himself at the far end of the garden. Sam’s nose rubbed against the side of his neck, scenting him, then teeth rested gently on his Bonding gland, making him moan a little.

“Rut?” he mumbled to Sam, who grunted agreement, then went back to scenting along his neck. “’Chelle?”

“Half hour out,” Sam pulled back enough to say. Then he added, “You’re pregnant.”

Callen reached down to squeeze his hand. “Thought so.”

“Since when?”

“Just this morning.”

Sam grunted. “Bad timing, because you’re not seeing a doctor till this Rut is done.”

Callen patted the hand he’d been holding. “I’ll be okay Sam.”

The arm Sam had around his middle tightened briefly. “Not sure I can go through it again G.”

Callen knew it cost his partner a lot to admit that. “I know. But I promise to do everything the doctor says, even if it means spending most of my time in bed.”

“Yeah, okay. I’ll call the doctor now, we can at least get some advice on the phone and make an appointment for a few days time.”

“I’ll let Drew know he’s going to stay with his grandparents and try and get him cleaned up a bit,” Callen said, pushing to his feet.

Sam’s hand on his wrist stopped him from moving for a minute. “I love you G.”

Callen leaned back down for a kiss. “I love you too Alpha and we will get through this, however it turns out.”

“Go,” Sam released him. “Or our son will be seeing things he’s far too young to understand and I don’t want him traumatizing my parents with questions for the next few days.”

Callen laughed at that and turned to call their son over. He was apprehensive about the pregnancy, but determined to deal with it later. For now, he wanted to indulge his Mate in his Rut and enjoy their alone time while they still could.

**Author's Note:**

> "Tati" is Romanian for "Daddy".


End file.
